primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2.5 (PC)
"''I came back from the future to warn you about an anomaly that will open and connect present-day London with a site directly next to a dying star. In the future the ARC was so unprepared for an anomaly as powerful as that that they could not deal with it and couldn't do anything when the star turned into a supernova. The supernova's energy blasted through the anomaly, destroying it in the process, and turned the earth into a place where nothing could live." ''- The Alternate Matt Anderson about why he came to warn Matt. Summary A saw-toothed marine reptile comes through an anomaly into the Thames and attacks a fisherman. Can the team handle such a creature? Plot A fisherman is sailing on the Thames when he sees a sawfish-like rostrom slice through the water. He goes closer to where the creature was and an Excalibosaurus leaps out of the water and attacks him. He falls, bloodied and wounded, back onto the deck of his boat. At the ARC, Matt is walking down a hallway to his office when he sees a shadowy figure walk toward him. It is the Alternate Matt Anderson. Matt asks him who he is and his alternate self turns and walks down to Matt's office. Matt follows and sees that his alternate self did not appear this time. In his office, Matt sees his alternate self standing by his desk. His alternate self tells Matt that he came back from the future to warn Matt of an anomaly that will open connecting present-day London with a site directly next to a dying star. He says that in the future the ARC was so unprepared for such a powerful anomaly and could not deal with it and so could do nothing as the star exploded in a supernova. He tells Matt that the supernova's energy blasted through the anomaly, destroying it in the process, and turned the earth into a place where nothing could live. Before he could finish, the anomaly detector went off. The ARC Team arrives at the anomaly site in the River Thames and Connor notices the medics carrying off an injured fisherman. Connor goes off to ask the medics what happens when Matt arrives. Abby asks Matt where he was and he says he found out something about the other Matt. Connor comes back and says the medics say he was attacked by a sawfish. Abby asks if that was possible. Connor says the wounds were too big and considering an anomaly opened in the same spot it would be a huge coincidence if it wasn't something that came through the anomaly. Connor, Danny, and Abby get on a boat and look for the anomaly and an Excalibosaurus leaps out of the water. Danny shoots the creature and it falls back into the water. Just then the anomaly closes. Connor decides to put the creature in the menagerie. They return to shore and decide they will have to try to draw it to the shore. Matt goes and buys a large fish and hooks it to a string which he throws into the water. They spot the Excalibosaurus swimming toward it and prepare to shoot at it with their EMD's. The creature finally gets close enough and they shoot it and work together to drag it up. They transport it to the ARC's menagerie. At the ARC, Matt ponders over what his alternate self said. If such an anomaly really was going to open, the ARC would have to be prepared. Characters *James Lester *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Emily Merchant *Hilary Becker *Ryan Tayler *Kieran Coles *Jess Parker Creatures *Excalibosaurus Anomalies Thames River - Jurassic Sea Anomaly Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Creatures Category:Primeval Continued Episodes